Prank Day
by Ilikemagic18
Summary: The Stoll Brothers perform the greatest prank in history! And poor Percy, along with murderous Annabeth, will (hopefully) enjoy being the victims...
1. Chapter 1

"_When gold blood falls from your hands, yes, you are going crazy, oh, and talk to Annabeth about it, she knows everything."_

_~ILikemagic18_

**So how did you like my little quote there? No? Okay then... Well, I'll get started; don't want to keep you waiting!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Only the storyline!**

**Percy's P.O.V**

_Riiiing! _Ugh, I hate mornings, wait, no, let me backtrack, I hate everything that keeps me from sleeping.

I reached over and turned off the alarm clock. Skip forward to a few minutes, and I had brushed my teeth and took a shower. _Hmm, _where was Tyson?

Tyson was my Cyclops half brother (long story) and he was always around to wake me up in the mornings. _Guess he's in the armory. _

I opened my closet and _boom! _A flurry (yes, I know what that means, I'm not an idiot) of feathers came out and drenched me in...Well, feathers. Now that I look back on it, that was my first warning of the day ahead, I wished I had payed more attention.

I met up with Annabeth on the way to the dining hall, I only got oh so many kisses before I had to go to my cabin's table and eat breakfast.

My first class was combat (yippee!) and by time we were finished, I was drenched in sweat from sparring with Annabeth. (Man, I almost beat her!)

As I stepped into my cabin, I noticed the calendar for the first time today. It was July 16... _Hmm, that sounds familiar. Maybe it's prank day? Nah, that couldn't be it... eh, well, who cares, I need a shower, anyway._

Well, turns out, I cared, and it _was_ prank day. In this story I will tell you how me, Percy Jackson, was the victim of the most humongous prank the Stoll brothers had ever accomplished. And how my awesome girlfriend almost murdered them for it!

**Sorry for not putting that much fluff in there, I had to get the first chapter going, and I couldn't do that if it was 5 pages long!**

**Please review, it helps a lot, and maybe you can try guessing what prank the Stoll Brothers have in stock? Thanks again!**


	2. Chapter 2

"_You're about to get pranked, big time, ocean buddy!" _

~ _Conner Stoll, while laughing maniacally behind Percy Jackson's Cabin while wearing a top hat._

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, only the story.**

_Oh no, no-no-no-no. This cannot be happening._ I stared down in horror, at my bleeding hand.

Having already saved the world (twice) you would think that a cut hand is no big deal. Well, when you find out that you have golden blood pouring from your hands instead of dark, red, blood. I'm sorry, mate, you're screwed.

It's not like it's my fault anyway, everything was going fine! But Tyson just had to come along showing me his new sword he made, and he 'slipped'... right into my poor, unsuspecting arm. I mean, I love him and all, but he's just too clumsy sometimes, and that's coming from me.

He didn't even apologize afterwards! He just stared at me with his huge brown eye (yes, he has one) and, was it me? Or was he actually looking _happy _at this?

I rushed to the Big House, I heard Annabeth call my name, but I didn't slow down for her, _she's going to be mad at me._

Chiron was there at his desk listening to some old 60's music. I had to resist the urge to yank the radio out of the wall. He looked up, it took about two seconds for him to comprehend the issue in front of him, me looking baffled and having gold blood pouring out of my arms, Annabeth running behind me looking mad, and Grover behind Annabeth looking very nervous yet somewhat... secretive. _Hmm... That's odd._

"Percy, Annabeth, Grover, into the infirmary, _now_" We got shoved (I'm _not _exaggerating) and Will handed me some nectar to drink.

Grover was looking everywhere but me, while Annabeth looked pale. The rest of the gang were here too. **(Sorry, AN, I forgot to say this is after the Blood of Olympus, the gang means the 7) **Jason looked almost guilty, Piper was pretending to braid her hair, Frank and Hazel were looking at me in... _Pity_? And Leo, well, Leo was tinkering with some gadgets.

"When-" Chiron was interrupted by an ill-looking Annabeth. "When did you get the cut?" "Today" "When was the last time you got a cut before today? " About a week? My blood was red then" Chiron asked the others to leave; I think he also meant for Annabeth, but she still stood there. She was looking a little hysterical now, I wanted to comfort her, but Chiron had other ideas. "You realize what this means, don't you?" Yep, Annabeth defiantly looked hysterical. "Uhhh..." Annabeth put it in perspective for me. "Percy, only gods and Titans have golden ichor instead of blood." _Well, on the bright side, at least now I understand why she's so hysterical..._

**Thanks for reading! Cause of Cliff-hanger? I'm a Grinch. Merry Christmas! Please review, it helps me get better and gives me more motivation for this. Well, signing off, for now!**

**Ilikemagic18**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Man, Percy is an idiot"_

_~ Travis Stoll, while realizing the obvious._

**Before we start, thanks to Widsith18 for reviewing. You're right. Tyson would never lie to Percy, or will he?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only the story.**

**Travis' P.O.V**

_Ooooh, what do we have here?_ I was currently in Katie's cabin. What? Don't stare at me like _that. _I was just here because I was 'borrowing' something... heehee.

It looked like a scythe; I think they're used for farming... (Well, _duh_ Travis, she's a daughter of Demeter!)

Why do you ask, was I in Katie's Cabin again? Well, it's obvious isn't it? I was here for that-

"Travis Stoll what the heck are you doing here?!" oops, guess I got caught up talking to _you. _Would you stop asking so many questions?

Anyway, as I ran out of the cabin, I guess I can tell you what I really had in my hand, a bottle of golden nail polish.

'Why in the world do you have nail polish, after all, you are the great and manly, and handsome, and brave, and charming Travis?' Well, I guess I have to answer the question, and I do say, thank you for the compliment!

But I'll tell you about the nail polish later, right now, I have to make a few...deals... with some people...

"Hey Jason, Piper, over here!" As usual, Conner was already a step ahead of me. I made my way over to him as the cute (I think I'm gonna hurl) couple went to do... secretive things...

"Did you tell them to spread the word?" "Of course I did!" "Well, am I the one who has to talk to Tyson?" "Yep" "Ugh, fine." I didn't really care; I had more important matters on my hands.

I saw Clarisse looking over at us. She was probably thinking something along the line of _OhmygodheissohotIjustwannamakeoutwithhimrightnoweventhoughIalreadyhaveChrisHEISSOHAWT. _Isn't it a wonder how I make girls swoon over me? (Of course it is)

We were starting our daily routine. First on the list... The Athena Cabin! They must be absolutely delighted to see such a handsome young man so early in the morning.

And it looked like they were trying to hide it. They had boarded up the windows, and someone was peeping out of the hole in the door. (That may have been Conner's fault...)

"Initiating countdown in 3...2...and...1!" You know, I should become a narrator, I'm handsome too, and it's a win-win situation!

'But, what is this genius plan of yours? I don't need to know anyway... I could just stare at those beautiful eyes for the rest of the day...'

Thank you, reader! And, as for the genius plan... We were going to put Spider Man in the cabin!

"Wait for it... in 3...2...1-" "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OHMYGOSHWHATISHAPPENINGSTOLLSI'MGOINGTOKILLYOOOOU!" That was Annabeth, if you didn't notice...

We laughed our heads off for another five minutes, then a red faced Annabeth came out the door with a worried looking Percy following her.

Well, it's Travis Stoll signing off for now, if I don't, Annabeth is going to kill me (no, I'm not kidding, even a man as handsome as me can die, I know, boohoo)


	4. Chapter 4

"_Well, of course I'm right, I'm the wisdom goddess!"_

~ Athena, while having an argument with old Barnacle Beard.

**Just to sort out some confusion in the last chapter, it was set before the whole Prank Day fiasco, I forgot to write that, since I had forgotten to look over the whole thing before publishing. Oops! And, to let you know, this chapter is **_**after **_**Annabeth tells Percy he's a god or titan. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, only the story.**

**Athena's P.O.V**

As a wisdom goddess, I tend to incinerate anyone who challenges me on the topic of wisdom. (Unlike that spider Archane, she was a whole different matter.)

But the stupid sea god, whose head is full of barnacle, continues to baffle me at his sheer understanding that he will never prove me wrong. Personally, I feel like I should take his brain out and examine it under a microscope, to see what problem he has (that is, if he has a brain...)

It was a normal day at Olympus. While on the outside I remained neutral, inside my brain, I was figuring out how to strangle a god. Oh, and I was also thinking about sandwiches, I was extremely hungry.

In fact, I was just about to _poof _me a Chicken Panini, when my daughter came through the door. I was happy! I hadn't seen her in so long! But, behind her, I saw the sorry excuse for a man, the boy, what's his name? Oh, right, Percy.

Perhaps I shouldn't be so tough on him; after all, he did save the world (twice.) And my daughter Annabeth seemed happy with him.

Annabeth and her boyfriend (humph!) bowed in front of the god and goddesses. Annabeth gave me a big smile, I gave her one back, and I also smiled a little at Percy, but just a little, because I don't like his father.

"Rise, heroes" Zeus thundered. Frankly, she was my daughter; I was the one who should say that! But, alas, I didn't want a fight with my father.

"What brings you here, Annabeth?" I asked. "We have...an issue." That sent me on overdrive. Looking back, I wish I hadn't said what I did. "ARE YOU PREGNANT?" Yes, that was definitely a mistake. Poor Annabeth turned the shade of Pomegranate, and it took her boyfriend a minute to understand what I meant (idiot.) When he did, however, he turned a rich shade of plum and looked on the verge of fainting.

"No, mother!" The gods were laughing their heads off, and barnacle head was in the lead.

"Percy got a cut on his hand today, and instead of blood coming out, there was golden ichor." The laughter grinded to a halt. Someone hiccupped in the back (probably Dionysus, that old drunk.) Everyone else however, looked shell shocked. "WHO HERE HAS GIVEN PERCY JACKSON IMORTALITY?" As Zeus said this, he gave a pointed look at Poseidon, but he too, looked shell shocked. It was time to take matters into my own hands (Like always.) "Is the wound still bleeding?" I asked. Zeus looked angry that nobody had answered him, but oh well. "Yes, it is still bleeding; I put a bandage on it though." That idiot-I mean, Percy said. "Then it isn't golden ichor." It was like a suspense movie, it was actually quite entertaining. "She's right." Finally! My daughter got it right! "Well, of course I'm right, I'm the wisdom goddess!" We smiled at each other.

However, Barnacle beard wanted an argument.

"Look at that! Olive Girl has an attitude!" _That's it._

"Well, having an attitude is better than having no brain at all! And I suppose you know all about that?" Yes, that was one of my better insults.

"I'M NOT THE ONE WHO MAKES OLIVE TREES AS A WAY TO GET A PATRON CITY!"

"WHO CARES, BARNACLE BEARD, AT LEAST I GOT IT!"

"HOW DARE YOU?!"

"THE SAME WAY YOU HAD DARED TO BREAK THE BIG THREE PACT!"

"PERCY SAVED THE WORLD!"

"AND THEN GAVE UP IMMORALITY!"

"BECAUSE HE LOVED SOMEONE!"

"LOVE? YOU'RE THE ONE TALKING ABOUT LOVE? WHAT ABOUT YOUR DEAR WIFE?"

"LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!"

Zeus broke the argument. As I looked back to tell Annabeth that it was nice to see her, I saw that her and her boyfriend were running out of Olympus. Oops, that may have been my fault. I'll have to tell her sorry.

It didn't matter, I had found out the answer. For Percy to be immortal, the wound should have healed as quickly as it would have started. But since it didn't, it was probably just a prank.

As I _poofed _myself a well deserved Panini, I saw Poseidon disappear, _probably to his underwater palace._ Serves him right.

**That was, by far, the longest chapter I've ever written. Over 820 words! I have to say, I do love a good argument. Well, that's it. Don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5 ENDING

**Hi guys! (And girls, all about gender equality here.) I haven't updated in a **_**long **_**time. Oops... I would give you reasons why, but you probably want to read on. Oh, Happy new years! And Valentine's Day!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson Series or the characters, just the storyline.**

**Percy's POV**

Well, I was still a _teensy _little bit confused (okay, maybe more) about why Annabeth seemed so intent on killing Travis and Conner. But you know what? Never get on the bad side of Annabeth, _never. _I found that out the hard way.

"I'm going, to kill them" _Yep, got that part. _However, I refrained (yes I _know _what that means, shut up) from rolling my eyes. While Annabeth's eyes were usually a stormy grey color, there was something else in there, what was it? Ah, it was the _I hate you so much I'm going to kill you then make you come back to life then skewer your eyeballs with chopsticks _expression. Good golly.

We found Conner and Travis talking _cough*flirting*cough_ with some naiads in the lake, it didn't take long for them to notice us, though. In fact, if I looked closer, they were sweating too. "Um. He-Hello Annabeth! What brings you here?" "What brings me here? Hmm, let's see..." "You-You look like you're thinking hard, ho-how about we meet up later, preferably next year-

Annabeth grabbed the collar of Conner's shirt just as he was getting away; he surrendered with a defeated expression.

"Did ya not hear me, Conner? I said that I was going to kill you, along with Travis, who's pretending to hide in the bush" Travis, if it was possible, turned even redder that Conner.

"But, you can't kill them, Annabeth!" I'm sorry, really, I am, but I just _had _to speak up! But that didn't mean I couldn't enjoy it.

"Oh, thank gods, I won-won't forget this Perce, thanks a- "Well, not without me, you can't"

Annabeth wore a triumphant expression (yes, I know what that means too, I'm not a _complete _idiot, you know) while the Stolls, well, they looked as if I had sentenced them to their deaths. (In a way, I kind of had)

We ran off into the sunset after the Stolls while the whole camp clapped and Chiron, shaking his head, walked back to his office.

_Ah, teenagers..._

**So, how did ya fellows like it? I couldn't really find the best ending, but I'm satisfied.**

**Also, after this story, I **_**am **_**going to make big scale story, I'm thinking 20-30 chapters. I know this isn't really big scale, as I've seen stories with, like, 90 chapters, but I couldn't find any other fitting words, so screw it.**

**The next chapter will probably shed some more info. About this, I have a few ideas; maybe you guys can help me narrow it down?**

**Tootaloo, **

**Ilikemagic18**


	6. Author's Note

**Hi guys! Considering you have already read my Prank Day Story, I need help (no, not mental help, Hardy har-har)**

**Help with a new story. I could probably pick by myself, but I have horrible taste and wanted to get you guys involved. You're WELCOME!**

**So, let me just write down the titles and the summaries.**

**Ocean's Eleven**

Percy Jackson is a normal adult, working a normal job, in a normal city, that it, until he is whisked into the criminal back alley of New York. With ten other people, and a certain grey eyed acquaintance, Percy Jackson is expected to rob the biggest bank in the world. How does he always get into these messes?

Rated: T

**Additional Info.**

For people who have watched the movie, they will know that this is inspired by the real life movie Oceans 13. I like that movie, and pizza, for that matter.

**Actor Smactor**

Look at him, with his smile, green eyes, designer tux. I hate him. Why? Because I was sixteen and best friends with him until he moved away, and discarded me. And now I've signed a contract to work with him for the next _year. _I truly am an idiot sometimes.

Rated: T

**Send me A PM**

Okay, this isn't an option, BUT, if you have an idea for a story, and want to tell me it, feel free to send me a private message! Comments work too; it's just that I will check my inbox first.

**So, Whatcha guys think? Do I show some potential? Eh? Ney? I will have a poll on my profile, so if you really like one of these, and want to make it happen, remember to vote!**

**The poll will go on until Feb. 28. 2015.**

**If I don't get any votes...well, then I'm going with the first option.**

**Tootaloo, **

**Ilikemagic18**


End file.
